Nosso Agente no Norte
|atualização = Menaphos_-_Os_Portões_Estão_Abertos |membros = Sim |voz = Não |dificuldade = Mestre |duração = Média |era = Quinta Era |inglês = Our Man in the North}} é uma missão lançada dia junto com a cidade de Menaphos. Envolve o deus do Panteão Menaphita, Het e a sucessão do trono de Menaphos. __TOC__ |objetos = * Nenhum |recomendados = * Comida e equipamento para a luta de chefe * Amuleto do deserto 2 ou maior |inimigos =*Embaixador Jabari (nível 112) * 4 Assassinos menaphitas (nível 122)}} Passo a Passo Relatório de progresso left Hassan vai te pedir para fazer um relatório de progresso para o Emir Ali Mirza, mas antes você precisa pegar um livro da Grande Biblioteca para Osman. Vá para a Grande Biblioteca e fale com Kohnen o Bibliotecário e peça-o. Ele então te diz que não tem o livro, porque foi queimado com outros livros sobre os Faraós, e te manda ir para Pollnivneach procurar por Aristarchus, mas você precisa primeiro pedir permissão para Akhomet. Fale com ela e diga que Aristarchus é especialista em história e sucessão real. Depois disso você tem a permissão dela. Pegue seu equipamento e um pouco de comida, 4 Assassinos menaphita nível 122 com 15.000 pontos vitais irão aparecer e você terá que matá-los. Se informando left right|thumb|Menaphitas atacam Aristarchus. Fale com o Chefe do porto Kags e viaje para Pollnivneach, então vá para a área marcada no mapa e fale com Aristarchus. Diga-o que ele já pode retornar para Menaphos e ele ficará agradecido. 4 Assassinos menaphita aparecerão após o diálogo. Mate-os. Fale com Aristarchus novamente, ele te pedirá para te encontrar na Grande Biblioteca. Vá para lá. Fale com Aristarchus. Ele te dará um livro, uma fonte disfarçada da linhagem real. Vá para Uzer e fale com Senliten, ao norte de Nardah. Use o código de fadas e vá a leste ou o Amuleto do Deserto 2 (ou maior) para chegar lá. Quando entrar, um corte de cena será mostrado. Fale com Senliten, diga a ela que Osman e Leela são descendentes de Senliten. Passe pelos diálogos, e te mandarão falar com Osman. Revelações left right|thumb|Jabari e seus clones no palácio. Vá para Al Kharid e fale com Osman. Entregue o livro para ele. Osman te dirá para fale com Emir Ali Mirza. Fale com ele, Jabari então aparecerá, anunciando que matou os guardas, e dirá a Ali que foi Osman que deu informações sobre o príncipe em troca de informações sobre seus antepassados e foi por isso que ele foi capturado. Osman então revela que ele descobriu que foi Jabari que matou Emir Xá. O Emir atual então pede que você capture Jabari, mas ele usa sua magia para criar clones que se escondem pela cidade. Agora você não ter que caçá-lo por Al Kharid. * Vá para a loja de artesanato na parte nordeste da cidade e suba. right|thumb|Pelos céus de Al Kharid ** Atravesse a tábua e escorregue pelo Toldo. ** Vá através da construção e ande através do Varal. ** Suba a escada, você então encontrará Jabari, fale com ele, e ele vai explodir e causar um dano mágico equivalente a 10% dos seus pontos vitais máximos. ** Passe pelas tábuas e suba outras escadas. ** Pule do andaime, desça pelo tapete e pendure-se na moldura de madeira. ** Pule para a próxima construção pelo próximo andaime e pule no toldo para ir para o banco. Suba os tijolos. ** Aqui você encontrará outro clone de Jabari, que também vai explodir. ** Faça a queda do papagaio pelo tapete. * O terceiro Jabari falso estará a oeste da fornalha, norte do banco. * O quarto estará a nordeste da magnetita, dentro da tenda sul. * O quinto Jabari falso estará perto da saída noroeste de Al Kharid, e ele te dirá para ir para a Arena de Duelos. Lutando com Jabari left right|thumb|A Luta contra Jabari. Pegue seu equipamento de combate e vá para a Arena de Duelos. Fale com Jabari e ele te teleportará para o centro de uma arena, junto com vários de seus clones. Você vai ter que achar o verdadeiro um total de quatro vezes.. Existem muitas diferenças possíveis, aparentemente randômicas cada vez: * O único olhando de costas * O único em posição de combate * O único com o cetro menor * O maior de todos * O que estiver sendo alvo da plateia * O que tiver o nome escrito corretamente * O que tiver com as túnicas de cor diferente * O que não tiver com partículas de renovação de oração * O que não for translúcido Se você demorar muito para encontrar o certo, ele te atacará e a diferença será randomizada novamente. right|thumb|Het aparece e te protege dos ataques de Jabari. Finalmente, depois de derrotar os quatro, um corte de cena começa, e Het aparece e diz que Jabari perdeu. Jabari se teleporta depois que você diz a ele que o Faraó vai prendê-lo. Ele então diz que irá retornar para Amascut e matar vocês dois. Fale com Het na entrada da Arena de Duelos. Depois de uma conversa e cortes de cenas bem humorados em que parece que somente você pode vê-lo, ele desaparece. Het te informa que ele, Crondis e Apmeken estão buscando por Scabaras, e ele espera que você fique do lado deles, contra Amascut e o que estiver por vir. Traição right|thumb|O Faraó revela seus planos.Volte ao palácio de Al Kharid e fale com o Emir Ali. Um corte de cena será iniciado, em que o Emir declara Osman um traidor e o exila, ao invés de uma exceução. Osman jura que ele irá se tornar faraó para declarar a paz entre as duas cidades, e se teleporta. Outro corte de cena começa com O Faraó chamando por Jabari, que não aparece. Ele então revela seus planos de ascender à divindade. Fale com ele novamente para finalizar a missão. Missão Completa! Recompensas center * 1 ponto de missão * 1 Relíquia de Het, que dá 5.500 de reputação em um distrito de Menaphos de sua escolha. * Recompensas/atividades adicionais * Com nível 80 de , acesso à Tumba de Het contendo: ** Máscara de Het ** Heka ** 20.000 experiência em por entrar na tumba a primeira vez Requisito para completar * Clube Menaphita